glennmartinddsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tooth shall set you free
When Glenn (Kevin Nealon) looked at the newspaper. He was shocked, because Russ Nero (John Dimaggio) the serial killer is out of prison. He told his family a story, it was 13 years ago when Conor (Peter Oldring) was born. Russ was in prison and Glenn was fixing Russ's teeth. Glenn was on the rush, because Jackie (Catherine O'Hara) is having a baby at the hospital. So, Glenn put a chewing gum on Russ' teeth and they rot. Russ' teeth soon all fall out. Meanwhile, Russ was released in prison and Conor bought a horse trailer to give some room. Glenn went to Russ' department to apologize. He told Russ the truth that he didn't go to the hospital. All he wanted was to see a movie called Weekend at Bernie's 2. After Glenn leaves, Russ decided to ruin Glenn's life. He came over to the Martins and told Glenn that he would take that his career. Glenn and his family drove their RV and the horse trailer faster away from Russ. When they reached to Dumperville, Russ was there with them. Conor traded his horse trailer from Courtney (Jackie Clarke) and Wendy (Judy Greer). Russ faked an injury to make Glenn get blamed by the Judge. The Martin family began to live in the horse trailer. Russ got their RV, Glenn's name and an assitant, Dr. Bernard. But he was dead. Russ told Jackie about Glenn's secret that he went to see Weekend at Bernie's 2. Jackie and Glenn began to argue. Glenn accidently killed Jackie's trust. Glenn decided to fight against Russ to fix his teeth. He gave Courtney a letter to Jackie. Glenn busted inside the RV and fought with Russ. They accidently pushed the lever so the RV could move. Glenn thought Dr. Bernard was helping to drive. They were being chased by the police cops. The RV jumped to the water from an old broken bridge. The cops and Glenn's family were there. Glenn and Russ survived. Dr. Bernard was accidently shot by the cops and had been shredded by the sinking boat. Six months later, Glenn finally fixed Russ' teeth. Russ was arrested and sent back to prison. Glenn apologized to Jackie for keeping his secret from her. Quotes: * (Six months later...) Glenn: There. Perfect teeth. Just like I should have done 13 years ago. Russ Nero: But, I'm not guilty this time! Police Officer: According the law you are. Your criminal actions led to the death of Dr. Weekend Bernard the 2nd. Russ Nero: It's not even a real name. And he was dead the whole time. * Jackie: (to Glenn, giving birth during the pain) I hate you! I hate you! (turns her head around and vomits) *(first lines) Glenn: (pulled the patient's tooth out) Got it! Jackie: (playing crossword) Got it! Wendy: (brings coffee to Courtney) Got it! Conor: (picking his nose) Got it! Triva: *13 years ago, when Jackie was giving birth, her hair was long. 13 years later, Jackie's hair is short. *This is the final episode of Season 1. *Dr. Bernard is the only character who dies. *The old lady who told Glenn to cancel her appointment, she looks like an old lady from Kappa Retirement home in Alma Mater Matters.